


How ABlazingPhil Came to Life

by Danan



Series: Danan's Dark Youtubers [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Ending, I put them in a relationship in the tags but they're not actually in a relationship per se, It's more like a win-win situation for the both of them to present as a couple, M/M, but they're not in love, dark youtubers, serial killers (only mentionned), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: "Phil had always known that his ability was not quite normal. There was something peculiar in knowing exactly what was going to happen. When he was younger, it tended to happen a lot less, mostly when people wanted to hide things from him. But as he grew older, his ability grew with him, becoming stronger as years went by."How Phil reacts to Dan increasing his powers and the effect that Daniel™ has on him.





	How ABlazingPhil Came to Life

Phil had always known that his ability was not quite normal. There was something peculiar in knowing exactly what was going to happen. When he was younger, it tended to happen a lot less, mostly when people wanted to hide things from him. But as he grew older, his ability grew with him, becoming stronger as years went by.  
He liked to play with it when he was with friends, it was his party trick of some sorts. He always had a pack of tarot card with him, and liked to draw them at any occasion.

When he started his YouTube channel, he decided not to ax it only on his divination ability but rather on his personality. And it seemed to work. His channel grew with him over the course of almost a decade. He quickly found friends through it, especially one that he ended up rooming with.

Phil knew from the start that Dan was peculiar, but he never though much of it. His ability was always stronger whenever he was with Dan, and he felt himself changing at the contact of the other boy. For the first time since he discovered his power, Phil started having premonitions about himself. He saw himself becoming a darker version of himself, and it frightened him. He wanted to distance himself from the other boy but he was drawn to him in a way he couldn’t explain. The more time he spent with Dan the more time he needed to spend with him. He became addicted to the feeling of power he had whenever he was with him. Living in the same apartment soon wasn’t enough; they started sleeping in the same bed, platonically at first.  
When one night Phil discovered that his ability was maxed out whenever they’d touch in a more than platonic manner, they stated sleeping together. Their arrangement was purely sexual and had nothing to do with feelings from Phil’s end but it soon turned into something more for Dan. He knew that Phil was only using him for power but he found himself attracted to the other man, their proximity awaking something inside him.

Years passed and the arrangement stayed. The men changed and became something radically different from what they were when they’d met each other but their companionship stayed, both too used to it to change anything. Neither really realized how much they’d changed but some people online had. Theories as to why appeared on the net but they didn’t care. Once upon a time they may have but the people they had become couldn’t. They abruptly stopped filming videos at the same time, and that sent their fanbase in a wild hunt as to why.

A month after the ending of the videos, a wave of murders shook London and its area. The murders kept happening for months until the serial killers were found. The men were now so different from the boys they once were that it didn’t surprise any of their once fans when the journals published their pictures alongside the title “LONDON SERIAL KILLERS FINALLY FOUND”.


End file.
